


Hang on Floopy!

by AnonEhouse



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Art, Gen, Illustrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An illustration for Blakefancier's <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/716008"> A  Fractured Life</a>. While my illustration is totally gen, Blakefancier's story is explicit, and underage. </p><p>15 year old Tony Stark is a minor character. He was given the toy rabbit, Floopy, while in the hospital recovering from a near drowning after being kidnapped at age 5. This resulted in long-term impairment, which Tony is still undergoing therapy to ameliorate. He's still brilliant, but brittle.</p><p>The story is a WiP, and I doubt Tony's going to be very important in it, but at least he has Floopy to tell his troubles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hang on Floopy!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blakefancier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Fractured Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/716008) by [blakefancier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier). 



> Blakefancier's story is a sexy Howard/Steve AU of the Captain America movie (but since this illo doesn't involve them, I didn't tag it for that) but for Tony.

[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/eclectic_house/8571745231/)


End file.
